rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
Hystericus ~ 80% | Cast it on a player and their controls will get moved Viribus = 15% | Earth Pillars that deals damage if someone get hit by it while it spawns, it also counts as a wall so you can stand on it or get blocked by it. Blocking when getting hit by this will enable true block. If you are in monk stance and uses this, pillars you summon will deal damage if someone touch the pillar even after it comes up. Armis ~ 40% | Shoot out a beam that disarm a player ( makes a player's weapon go flying away, click on it to pick it up, only the owner can pick up the weapon). You cannot armis a church knight Scrupus = 20%+ | Earth Sword, on a appropriate block, you can summon a pillar and get a sword out of it. Sagitta Sol = 60% | Archer Summon, they will attack all non house member. Ignis = 90% | Flamethrower, knock someone back and burn them ( gives mana ) Tenebris = 100% | Separate a body which deals 80% of a fresh's hp and curse them. Curse is increasing damage by 30% ( gives mana ) Celeritas = 70 - 90% | Speed boost, boost the speed of a house member Fimbulvetr = 95-90% | Ice chain, summon a chain that hits the ground and spawn ices which deal damage and knock back if hit by it ( Super Mage Only and gives mana ) Trickstus = 50% | Makes your target(s) not able to see other players and cannot see the names of player that got hidden by tricktus. Contraium = 90% | Make a giant zone in blue where other player cannot charge mana, they can hit you to break it because you will be frozen if you keep casting it Gate = 70-80% | Cast this, say location, and wait about 5 seconds, then a circle will show up taking everyone in the circle to that location. Locations: Sky Castle Forest Desert Tundra Sigil Snail Deep Forest Velo = 50-100% | Ball of Light ( below 50% to despawn ) When you get hit by a curse, your velo will turn purple. The use of it is unknown but some say velo block the damage of curse attack, other says purple velo heals insanity. Nocere = 70 - 80% | Use it on a KO player to give every injury possible in the game, they will fling around when effected by this. Manus Dei = 100%? | Shoot a meteor that deals damage and burn. You can only learn this as orderly. ( Super Mage Only ) Geledius = 90% | Shoot a ice version of ignis that knock them back and give them cold temperature, if they do not go near a fire and get hit by this 3 times in a roll, they will freeze to death, 2 times and after few second is frostbite injury. Hoppa = 60% | Summon a tornado which blow you into the air, you can keep spamming this to get to Castle in the Sky. ( Super Mage Only ) Snarvindur = 70% | Shatter the air, anyone in that area will take knockback and damage. Mori = 95%-99% | Shoot out a beam that exe anyone hit by it, ultra sigil are immune to this. Backfiring will kill yourself. ( Super Mage Only ) Verdien = ??% | Spawn plants in their target location.